The present invention relates to an automatic spacing adjustment mechanism of printing cartridge and, more particularly, to a spacing adjustment mechanism, which directly utilizes an existing paper feed drive motor of a printer to adjust the distance from a cartridge to papers without the need of any extra motor.
Because an inkjet printer prints on papers by means of ink spraying, the spacing between its inkjet head and the papers must be adjusted for different kinds of papers. For example, for common papers of A4 size, a small spacing must be used; while for envelops or business cards, a larger spacing must be used. Otherwise, the quality and effect of printing will be greatly deteriorated. For adjustment of spacing between the inkjet head and papers, there have been inkjet printers (e.g., those produced by the Canon or Epson company) in the market utilizing a manual rod to adjust the spacing. Although they can accomplish the object of adjusting the spacing, a user needs to poke the rod himself, resulting in much inconvenience in use. Besides, there have also been inkjet printers (e.g., those produced by the HP company) in the market utilizing a motor to adjust the spacing. Although the user needs not to adjust the spacing himself, it is necessary to add in an extra motor, resulting in increase of their weight. Moreover, the motor also greatly increases the cost of the inkjet printers.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose an automatic spacing adjustment mechanism of cartridge so as to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an automatic spacing adjustment mechanism of cartridge, wherein an existing paper feed drive motor of a printer is utilized to perform adjustment of spacing. Therefore, it is not necessary to add in any extra motor so that the high cost of motor will not be added.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic spacing adjustment mechanism of cartridge, wherein a sensor capable of detecting the kind of paper is matched to automate the action of spacing adjustment without manual operation of user, hence achieving much convenience in use.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides an automatic spacing adjustment mechanism of cartridge, which comprises a gear set and a lift unit. The gear set can be triggered to be in a mutual engaged state through motion of a print cartridge receiving seat of a printer to the utmost side. The gear set can be driven to rotate by an existing paper feed drive motor. The lift unit can be driven by the mutual engaged gear set to lift or lower the print cartridge receiving seat.